


Red

by Female_AlphaBlue



Series: Chanlix | Sub Chan oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Lee Felix, Fluff, M/M, Safeword Use, Submissive Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue





	Red

“Have you still not learned your place yet? Huh, disappointing. Let’s leave you here for a few more hours. Unless you want to apologize now. Do you want to?”

“Mmph!! Mmm!?” Cried Chan.

“Be quiet you slut! All that whining is giving me an earful. Shut up or you won’t be able to sit on your ass for months.” Warned the mysterious figure. The room silenced immediately, apart from a few whimpers coming from the submissive mouth. “That’s better.” Praised the man. “I’d love to continue but since you’ve been bad, I have to leave. I gave you a chance to be good but you blew it. I’ll check up on you later though. Be good and I might actually reward you when I come back.”

Chan’s cries grew louder as the man walked further away from him and closer to the door to which he finally left.

While the others left either for their dance, vocal, or rap lessons. Him and the main dancer stayed behind. Chan because he needed to finish up their new song, Miroh, while Minho stayed because he “accidentally” sprained his ankle. Though the leader may seem tough, everyone in the group knew he was a complete sub. Everyone also knew not to mess with him because he was already owned. . . by the sunshine of the group. The one who everyone would mistaken him for a sub. Despite his soft features and small hands, he was a dom. The Alpha of the pack, Felix. And Chan was his Omega.

Of course Minho already knew that but did he listen? No. He was practically challenging the Alpha. A mere Beta like him, against the head Alpha. The outcome was already decided.

Felix stormed into the dorm. Jisung and Hyunjin holding onto him while the rest followed behind. He sensed something wrong, that he needed to go home. So he did. After a few more hours with their choreographer who made them stay and finish. Felix wasn’t happy about that. Not one bit. Not only was he mad that he had to stay back but more so that the feeling in his chest went down to his stomach.

“Where is he!?” Exclaimed Felix as he walked in. “Minho where the hell is he?”

“Where’s who?” Minho asked (cluelessly). “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Felix saw red. “Don’t you dare play dumb with me, Minho. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Where’s Hyung? If I find out you did something-”

“What if I did? Hm? What are you going to do?” He interrupted.

Before things could go out of hand, Woojin stepped in. “Minho don’t provoke him. Felix if he did do something don’t hurt him. News will get out if you did. We’ll take care of Minho. Make sure he doesn’t do this again. You go find Chan.” Felix glared and growled at Minho before racing off to their rooms to find his Hyung. 

He was either in Minho’s room or his room. Felix checked Minho’s room but there was no sign of his hyung. He ran all the way down the hallway to his hyungs room/studio. The sight was horrifying. Chan laid there not moving or making a sound. His eyes were shut as the vibrator kept vibrating inside of him. His arms laid lifelessly above his head. Felix was quick to act. He ran to take off the ropes. The roughness of the ropes leaving red marks on his arms and legs that was surely going to bruise later on. The vibrator being the next thing he took off had dried blood. Felix grew angrier seeing how it was from the lack of stretching before this was placed in him. Last but not least, the gag. Felix texted Jisung to bring some snacks and drinks up to the room while he got towels soaked with water to clean his hyung up. After thoroughly cleaning his stomach and the inner part of his thighs, he rubbed some ointment on his hyung. To prevent any permanent injuries he might have received during the rough treatment he was put through.

A knock on the door paused his actions. “Hey Lix. I’ve got your food right here. I’ll leave it outside the door. . . .” There was silence but no footsteps indicating that he walked off. A breathy sigh was heard on the other side. “We got the whole story out of Minho hyung. Sorry about what he did. I told them I’ll be in charge of him. I’ll watch him, so I’ll be taking care of him from now on to make sure he doesn’t do this again. Again I’m sorry. I’ll have him come up and apologize sincerely.” Another breath of silence, followed by shuffling and walking right after. 

Felix tilted his head back and sighed deeply. He’ll have to focus on Minho later, right now his baby is his top priority. He stood up and walked to the closet picking out something comfortable and warm. Felix paused before continuing his search. Chan would possibly still be in subspace once he woke up, and how he loved wearing Felix's clothes. Walking to the other side of the hall to his closet was hard for him. He didn’t care if it was just for a minute, leaving his baby when something this bad happened always left him feeling worried. The feeling made him hurry so he wouldn’t have to be gone for too long. But he moved the food into the room before leaving again.

He rushed back towards the room. Starting with the shirt, he carefully tried to get it over Chan’s head. Felix paused when he heard a whine coming from his Hyung thinking he’d waken up. When he didn’t, Felix continued trying to dress him. The next time he stirred and whined, he really did wake up. Felix of course noticed and placed his small hands on his waist, rubbing up and down to calm the older. The older had trouble adjusting to the light in the room. His head was pounding. It took a while to notice his surroundings (excluding Felix) and for the pain in his head to subdue. His eyes widened when the memory of what happened came to him.

Chan closed his tear filled eyes and reached up for a hand, a feeling that someone was there now and that the scene was over. And of course, Felix was the one to reassure him. Small hands covering the older ones larger hands. He brought them slowly over to him. A peck on each of his fingers, slowly easing him into opening his eyes. No words were exchanged, only silence. Silence, so the older wouldn’t be surprised, startled with the sudden noises. It took Chan a while to open his eyes. But Felix waited. He was patient with his baby. Heck, he would wait until the world ended for his baby. He continued pressing small kisses but this time, on the wrist, slowly making his way up. 

“Hyu-Hyungie?” Chan whispered quietly. His voice sounded scratchy. Hoarse, as if he’d been screaming for a long time. Which he probably has. Felix was about to hold his hand. About to tell him he’s ok when the scream left him hurt. “No! No! Red! No mwore! Wed!!”

Felix was quick to reassure him. “No more. No more. Red, no more. You can calm down baby. Hyungie won’t do anything bad. You trust Hyungie right?” Chan took a while. Still scarred by what happened before. He let out a small cry but nodded. “I’m here baby. Hyungs here. Hyungs going to let go for a bit Alright? Gonna get his baby something to eat yeah? You must be hungry.”

The boy nodded but didn’t let go. “No leave. . . Hyungie can’t lweave!” 

“I won’t. Hyung won’t leave the room. Just going to get it from the other side of the room.” He pointed to the food on the other side of the desk. He seriously regrets placing it there. “Hyungs never leaving you again. You trust that don’t you?” Yes Chan trusted him, but he was stubborn, he didn’t let go even if the food was just a few inches away. So instead Felix instead had to reach for it. 

He managed to get the tray closer to him. Close enough to take a bottle of water. He twisted the cap as best as he could with one hand. “Sit up angel. So you can drink some water. Your throat must be really dry isn’t it?” Chan hummed quietly. He sat up slowly with the help of Felix. “Here baby, how are you feeling?”

Chan took a long sip of water, the liquid easing the pain in his throat. Felix waited for him to finish drinking before asking again. Chan just looked at him. Trying to find the right word to describe how he’s feeling. “Fuzzy.” He whispered sadly.

Felix knew. If he felt “fuzzy” that meant he was still in subspace. “That’s ok darling. It’s fine to still feel this way. You’re such a good boy.” Chan’s body slumped after hearing that praise. “Oh baby, you’ve been through a lot but it’s over now. Can Hyungie join you on the bed?” Chan nodded and tried to move but Felix stopped him. “Don’t angel, your body will hurt if you move. Let Hyung do all the work ok?” Felix picked Chan up before getting on and gently placing him back down on his lap. Chan let out a quiet content sound. Placing his head on Felix’s chest, he closed his eyes and tried to get some shut eye but Felix didn’t let him. “Not yet baby. Eat a bit first then you can sleep but don’t sleep with an empty stomach.”

Chan opened his mouth and ate whatever was fed to him. Forgetting to “Chew carefully.” Felix lightly scolded. Chan whimpered. “I’m sorry baby. Here,” Felix moved and got into a better position where Chan was sitting up and not laying down. “Can you take few more bites? Just a few more then we can go to bed.” Chan hummed and continue taking in the food being fed to him. Once he was full, he turned his head away and tucked it into Felix’s chest. Felix softly brushed his fingers through his hair. A fond smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nine ours passed and the leader was still softly snoring. Felix was no longer on the bed with him but was always close enough to where he could see him. He wasn’t going to let anything like that happen again. A small whine left the leaders mouth as he shifted in his sleep. Right when Felix was about to ask the other members to bring more towels. Everyone was gathered around his door in case he needed anything. The sound of the bed shuffling caught their attention and all eyes went to the leader on the bed. “Stay. Don’t all come in at once. Give him some space when he wakes up.”

“How about we just leave you two alone. We’ll be in the living room. Take care of him Felix.” Woojin said softly before leaving with the rest following. 

Felix smiled and let out a quiet “thanks Hyung”. He walked back to the bed where Chan was sitting up. Without looking around he started crying. Emotions rushing towards him because of the scene and because that warmth from Felix was no longer there. Felix was quick to act. Rushing towards Chan and wiping his tears. “Baby what’s wrong? Hey look at me Channie.”

Chan looked up. Eyes filled with tears and little sniffs every once in a while. His mouth opened to form words but instead, a whimper came out. Felix was patient. Making sure he takes his time. “S-Sorry. I- I. . . I don’t know w-why I’m *sniff* crying right *sniff* right now.” 

Felix stayed quiet for a while. He leaned up and placed a firm, loving kiss on his lips. “It’s fine love. It’s normal. You had a sub drop. This is your first isn’t it?” Felix asked while continuing to place kisses to his face. Chan nodded still softly crying. “Oh beautiful. It’s fine. You’re fine now.”

“Was so scared.” He cried. A sob left him as he said explained what happened. “I-I fell asleep ‘nd. . . And when I woke up. I *sniff* I was tied to the bed. Stayed there for hours. Called out for you so many times.” He continued to sob as Felix placed a comforting arm around him. 

“Well that’s over now. I’m here. You can rest easy sweetheart. I won’t leave you alone ever again.” And that was the truth. Felix never let him out of his sight. He was always in the studio with him. If one of them had to do something, he’d always make sure someone he trusted was with him. And Chan enjoyed every bit of it.


End file.
